


She might be a robot but she's my mother

by sweetiedarling



Series: Dysfunctional Family [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: Klaus has been locked in the mausoleum all day and when he's finally let out, he finds comfort with Grace, his mother.





	She might be a robot but she's my mother

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for the TUA fandom and not proofread. Set when they were children, before Five disappeared and Ben died.

He's locked in mausoleum for about a day, he thinks. It's hard to tell when everything is so dark and the only sound is the wailing of the ghosts that claw at him and try to hurt him.

He's let out of the mausoleum by his father (Reginald, he mentally corrects himself) and he wastes no time in reassuring the old man with the monocle that he's faced up to his fears and he's no longer afraid. It's a blatant lie and he knows Reginald doesn't believe him (judging by the scepticism on his face followed by the disappointment), but the man steps aside and lets him out anyway.

When he leaves the mausoleum, the sky is black and the stars are winking at him innocently, unaware of the torture of his 'training'. He knows then that he's been in there for at least an entire day, trapped with the tortured spirits of people he never even knew who beg him for help anyway. An owl hoots into the night sky as Reginald grabs him by the scruff of his blazer and begins leading him back to the mansion.

They walk back to the house in almost silence, Reginald pointing out here and there how disappointed he is with him for not meeting his real potential.

As soon as they reach the house, Reginald lets go of his blazer and orders him to bed to be ready for their training tomorrow. He wastes no time in getting as far away from his 'father', running straight up the grand staircase with tears brimming in his eyes and running down his pale face.

He wants Ben or Allison, even Diego, but he knows that, with how late it is, his siblings will all be on bed asleep, trying to get at least eight hours for their training tomorrow. As he arrives at the top of the stairs, his father's office door slamming shut in the distance, his legs almost fail him. He comes to the realisation that he's absolutely freezing and his grey shorts and high socks aren't doing much in the way of warmth.

He wipes his nose with his sleeve when it starts running and sniffles. 

He almost has a heart attack when he spots Grace (his mother, he mentally corrects himself) sitting in her usual chair. He'd almost forgetten about the woman. She looks to be recharging and he doesn't really want to disturb her, but he finds himself shuffling closer anyway.

There's always been something comforting about Grace's presence, always drawing him in. Maybe it's the way she always smiles warmly at everyone, never judging, never questioning. Maybe it's because she's so different from Reginald, the parental figure that he and the others have always wanted. Either way, he found that not that long after Grace's arrival, he couldn't deny that he loved her. He and the others had quickly started calling her 'mom' when it was obvious she wasn't leaving like all of the other Nannies.

Looking around for a moment when he arrives by her side, he deposits himself beside her. Grace doesn't show any signs that she's noticed his presence, continuing to recharge herself as she gazes at one of the paintings on the wall. One of a woman.

He puts his legs ul on the chair, underneath him and starts shuffling on the chair, trying to lie down in a comfortable position beside his mother. It's not that comfy and he looks uo at Grace, her eyes still glowing blue as she recharges. She still hasn't noticed him so he takes a risk and scoots closer, placing his head on her lap. He expects her to finally talk to him, but she doesn't so he sighs, not too surprised, and closes his eyes, intending to get some rest before tomorrow.

He's almost asleep, expertly ignoring the ghosts walking around the house, when something touches him and he startles. He opens his eyes and looks at his shoulder in alarm to see a hand on him. It's too solid to be a ghost and when he looks up, he sees Grace smiling down at him warmly. He smiles back, glad to see she's no longer chrargine and noticing him. It sounds selfish even as he thinks it, but he doesn't give that too much thought as his mother begins gently smoothing his hair back with a kind smile.

Slowly, Klaus begins to drift off again, safe in the knowledge that Grace is with him. She might be a robot, yes, but she's his mother.


End file.
